


Lucas-sitting

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Collection of different characters babysitting Lucas.





	1. Wendy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyEllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/gifts).



> Lilly-Ellison is to blame for this one. She gave me the idea of the defenders and other characters babysitting Lucas after the last To Be Human chapter.
> 
> I'll start this with the Nelson, Murdock & Page secretary Wendy!
> 
> x) be warned there's a lot of borderline crack and crying babies ahead.
> 
> Special thanks to Ronin for the idea for this chapter.

Wendy blinked at her employer, repeating her words in her head as if she could make more sense of them. "Excuse me?" she said after a moment, still not believing what she'd heard.

"Could you look after Lucas?" Karen repeated in a pleading tone. "I really need to meet this witness, and I can't take him with me. I'm so sorry I have to ask you, and I wouldn't bother you if I had another option, but it's really important. Matt and Foggy should be back in an hour, so it's only for a short while."

Wendy looked behind Karen, where the toddler was playing with some mega bloks, and then back at her. It still didn't sound less insane the second time.

It wasn't that Wendy had a problem babysitting. She had taken care of her nephews and nieces many times. It wasn't even that she disliked the kid, he was very friendly at times, but she'd barely interacted with him in his year and a half of life. It was already very rare that they'd taken him to work that day, and it was even stranger that Karen was asking ANYONE to look after him.

She didn't know what his problem was, but there was definitely something fishy about the kid. Why else would they take turns at looking after him instead of hiring a nanny or sending him to a day-care? Word had it that the kid was austic, but Wendy wasn't so sure. She had a really close autistic cousin, and Lucas didn't quite fit in the definition of autistic that she knew. But the spectrum was wide, so maybe she was wrong.

Wendy had only witnessed his meltdowns once, and that was more than enough. One moment he'd been fine in his mother's arms, the next he was screaming and pulling at his ears, without an apparent trigger. It had been quite horrifying to see him scratching himself until he'd opened the skin. He'd seemed to be getting better as he grew older, but after the incident he'd gotten even weirder, not that Wendy could blame him.

She did feel bad for them.

It must be hard to deal with it all on top of their crazy busy practice. Wendy wanted to help as much as she could. She really did. The Murdocks were really good people. But she didn't want to put herself in a spot with a child whose need she didn't understand.

"It's okay. You don't have to do it if you feel uncomfortable," Karen said in a deflated tone after a moment of silence. She looked back at her son, biting her lower lip. Wendy could almost hear her going over every other possible solution she could think of.

The office manager let out a sigh. "No, it's alright. I can babysit him until they get back."

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You're a lifesaver." Karen quickly went to get the baby bag, and explain her where everything was and what to give him if he cried. "It'll be fine. He'll be a little upset after I leave, but that will be all."

Wendy couldn't help but think she sounded more like she was reassuring herself than her employee. She even looked a bit nervous when she approached the toddler.

Lucas stopped playing with the blocks to look at her. "Mommy's going out for a bit, sweetie. Be nice okay. Daddy will be here soon." His blue eyes widened when she kissed him and he realized she was leaving.

"Mama!" He shrieked, grabbing her dress with his chubby hands. Karen pried them away carefully and made a motion with her head for Wendy to take him away.

Wendy pulled him from his mom, and he cried, kicked, and tossed. He was stronger than she had expected, and almost slipped out of her grasp twice. She couldn't help but giggle a little when he dropped to the floor to cry after his mom was gone. It was impossible not to imagine his dad doing the same, given the kid's resemblance.

Well, time to fetch his toys and calm him down.

\--

Wendy kept looking from her screen to the kid every ten seconds, as if expecting him to disappear into thin air or combust into nothing. He'd calmed down after 10 mins, but was still mellow about it, and refused to let her play with him. She'd decided to advance some work while he played, but her anxiety wasn't letting her do much.

She tried to concentrate on replying to the email, and managed to write two sentences before her eyes went back to the kid. She almost had a hard attack when she noticed he was missing. "Lucas!"

Wendy was about to stand from her chair when something pulled at her dress. She looked down and found the missing toddler looking at her.

"God, don't scare me like that," she said in relief. The boy was giving her an intense look, and Wendy fidgeted a little under it. "What's up, sweetie? Do you need something?"

He had one of the most striking blue eyes she'd ever seen. They weren't exactly like his mom's, the shape was, but the color wasn't. He had almost an unnatural electric blue color that seemed to shine whenever he moved. It was a bit creepy if she was being honest.

"Candy," Lucas said, pointing to her purse.

Wendy frowned and looked from his finger to her purse. She had a chocolate in it, but she didn't know if she was allowed to give him sugar. Karen hadn't mentioned anything about it, and she'd never seen them giving him candies.

"I don't have any candies, sorry," she lied with a smile.

Lucas frowned and pointed again with more emphasis. "Wuc, candy."

"I don't have candies," she repeated. She grabbed his bag and took a cracker package from it. "Do you want some crackers instead? They're yummy."

He took the crackers bag with the same intense look, and Wendy relaxed thinking that was the end of it. Then he walked around the desk and swung the package through the open front door. "Candy," he repeated pointing at the purse once more.

Jesus, the kid had inherited his mother's no bullshit attitude.

"Bad Lucas!" She pointed at the door. "Pick up the bag."

"Candy!" he insisted, starting to cry.

Wendy cursed under her breath, and double checked his bag to make sure they hadn't packed anything sweet for him. She grabbed a bag with sliced apples and bananas, remembering Matt had used those to calm him before. "Look it's yummy bananas."

That stopped him from crying. He accepted the bag, and used his small fingers to open it and get his food. Crisis averted. Wendy smiled and made her way to the hall to get his crackers. She was just leaning down to pick the crackers package when she heard the door close behind her.

Wendy froze and turned around slowly. The door was locked, and her keys were inside. She looked down through the panel, and saw Lucas with his hands on the door. The little imp had locked her out.

"Lucas open the door!"

"No!" She heard him reply from the other side.

Shit!

Wendy tried to force the door open to no avail, all while cursing the toddler. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to look after him. She pressed her face against the pane to see what the boy was doing and saw him walking to her desk. She gasped when he climbed her chair and then to her desk. "No Lucas! Get off there! You'll fall!"

She was going to get fired for letting her boss' kid fall from her desk while she was locked outside. This was not how she expected her career to end.

The toddler opened her purse, struggling a bit with the clip. He took no time to get to the chocolate, as if he'd already known where it was, then he threw it to the floor and crawled to the edge of the desk.

"No, no, no. Lucas get away from there!" But he ignored her again. She had to watch, in pure astonishment how he grabbed the edge, let himself dangle from it, and safely landed on the floor on his two feet. He then grabbed the chocolate, and sat down with his blocks while he ate it.

Wendy couldn't help the "What the fuck," that escaped her lips. Just what in God's name was this kid? No fifteen months old had any business looking so elegant and coordinated.

She took a deep breath, and banged her fist against the door. "Lucas open the door!" she demanded, hoping he was more amicable now that he had his candy. The damn toddler just continued ignoring her.

\--

In the end no amount of coercion and bribing had moved the boy. Wendy had to call the super to have him open the door for her. Lucas had just looked up from his blocks for a hot second before going back to play, not caring that the adults had finally entered the room. They were now staring at each other in silence, Wendy with a scowl, Lucas with intense blue eyes and a mouth covered in chocolate.

"Okay, here's the deal kid. I clean your face and we don't ever tell anyone about this. I'll even pretend you didn't just steal a chocolate from me."

The boy blinked innocently, but Wendy wasn't buying after that Ninja display. There DEFINITELY was something fishy about the boy. She grabbed one of his baby wipes and cleaned him, relieved when he didn't make a fuss of it. She didn't dare take her eyes off him as he played for the rest of the time.

Half an hour later Lucas lifted his head, a big smile on his face. "Daddy!"

Wendy frowned and stopped him from running outside. "He's not here yet, Lucas."

"Noo, daddy," he complained, trying to get away.

Much to Wendy's surprise, she heard the voice of Matt and Foggy coming from the hall not a minute later. She let the toddler go, her mouth slightly ajar in confusion.

How had he known?

"Daddy up" Lucas said as soon as he got to Matt. His father laughed and rested his cane against the wall before picking him up.

"Hi Luc," he greeted, kissing the boys cheeks. He sniffed his son and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Hmm, you smell like chocolate. Did mommy give you some?"

Wendy's heart skipped a bit at the question, but thankfully Foggy interrupted them just in time.

"Wendy," Foggy greeted her cheerfully. "I hope you're up for some dumplings! Matt just found the best dumplings place in Manhattan."

"Uh, sure. Thank you, Mr Nelson." She smiled at him.

"Oh come on, it's Foggy," he grumbled. "How many times do I have to say it?"

Wendy laughed at him. Foggy was always so fun. He was definitely her favorite of the three. Matt and Karen were very nice people, but they were always so focused at work and a bit intimidating. It was good they had Foggy to balance them and lighten the mood around the office.

"Where's Karen?" She jumped, surprised by Matt's quiet appearance at her side. Talking about Ninjas, the man moved like one. Sometimes it was hard to remember he was blind.

"She's meeting with a witness."

"Oh," Matt replied a little surprised. "Were you looking after Lucas by yourself?"

Wendy gulped and nodded, nervous that he would ask about their time alone. She almost facepalmed when she realized she had just nodded to a blind man. "Yes. She asked me to look after him while you arrived."

"Thanks Wendy, we really appreciate it," he replied, touching her shoulder before walking to his office.

Wendy blushed at the gesture, and stuttered a clumsy you're welcome. Okay, her boss might be intimidating but he was also very handsome and charming, which honestly made him more intimidating. He wasn't very prone to touching people either, and that made this moment extra special.

She wouldn't get another of those anytime soon, because she was so not babysitting for them again. Right after that thought she noticed that Lucas was waving at her while his father carried him away.

Wendy's lips twitched. She smiled and waved back, which made the kid smile too.

So, maybe she would do it again, but only because she now had too many questions. Definitely not because he was cute.


	2. Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind man and a baby enter a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial thanks to Pikkulef for the prompt and Lilly-Ellison for some of the ideas here!

This was a bad idea. And that admission was coming from a man who worked as a vigilante by night.

It was Matt's turn to look after Lucas, and he'd gotten a call from an informant asking to meet as soon as possible. Karen was out of town helping Ellison, and Foggy was covering for them in court. He would have asked to reschedule if it had been anyone else, but they really needed this guy's information to win their current case.

That's how he ended up going to Josie's with Lucas in tow.

It was such a bad idea.

Lucas sneezed the moment they entered the bar, and made a small whimpering sound to let his dad know he didn't like the place. The sound caught the attention of the few people inside, it was early afternoon and the bar was just opening. They stared at them as Matt made his way to the counter. As annoying as it was to him, he couldn't quite blame them this time.

"A blind man and a baby enter a bar" sounded like the prime example for an amusing joke.

Josie glared at them the moment Matt sat down. "No kids allowed."

Matt gave her his best charming smile, even if he knew it wouldn't work. "I just need to meet with a client for like 5 minutes."

As suspected Josie wasn't impressed, or convinced by his excuse. "This ain't a coffee shop, Murdock. Go meet him elsewhere."

Matt almost chuckled because THAT was the main reason he was there.

The informant wanted to meet somewhere with people but not in an open space. The nearest library was too far away, Lucas couldn't stand to be in a coffee shop, and the Thai place across the street wasn't suited to have this kind of conversation. He might look like an awful dad for dragging his thirteen months old kid to a bar, but he really was choosing the best place for everyone.

"Come on, Jos. I promise you won't even notice us."

The owner stared at him for another moment.

"Order or leave," she said finally.

Matt beamed at her, relieved he wouldn't have to run to a coffee shop. "I'll have a seltzer water and some apple juice, thanks.”

Josie left, but not before murmuring her disapproval.

Now that he was alone, Matt folded his cane and placed it on the counter. He took Lucas out of the carrier next. The boy was frowning unhappily, his small nose twitching as he took in the new smells around him. He didn't seem to like the bar too much, but at least he didn't outright hate it like the coffee shop.

Not a minute later Josie was back with the water and juice.

"Thanks," he said quickly, as he tried to figure out how to give Lucas the juice without spilling it over both of them. He really wished he hadn't left the baby bag in his hurry to get there on time.

"Here, Luc." Helping the toddler drink from the giant glass was a bit of a challenge. Lucas choked once, but he was soon sipping comfortably. He was a lot happier after that, clapping his hands against the counter, as if he'd decided that the bar wasn't so bad if they served apple juice.

Matt chuckled, and noticed that Josie was staring at them, not openly, but she was definitely eyeing Lucas. It was the first time they met.

"Hey Jos, I haven't introduced you two before have I?" He lifted the toddler to his feet. "This gentleman here is Lucas. Say hi, Luc."

The toddler lifted a small hand and waved clumsily, not quite having mastered the technique yet.

"Seems like a troublemaker," she said seriously, but Matt could hear a smile in her voice. She was a big softie under all the grumpiness.  
  
It wasn't long before the informant entered the place. He looked around carefully before joining Matt on the bar. They shared a brief greeting and went directly to business, both parties wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Matt loosened his focus on Lucas as he concentrated on the information he was receiving. In his distraction, he noticed a little too late that the toddler was reaching for the apple juice.

Lucas knocked down the glass, spilling juice all over the bar. Matt jumped back, with Lucas tucked under his arm, before the juice could completely bath them, although he couldn't save his shirt from getting splashed. The knocked glass rolled to the edge and fell to the ground, startling everyone as it shattered.

Lucas eyes widened and filled with tears before he started wailing over his spilled juice.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he told the informant, who had gotten some juice on his clothes too.

"It's alright, it's what kids do," he muttered not sounding happy about it while he cleaned himself with a napkin.

He turned to Josie with the same apologetic and embarrassed expression. "I'm really sorry about the glass, Jos."

The bar owner snorted, and cleaned the juice puddle with a towel.

"I wouldn't be running a bar if I got upset every time a glass got broken in this place," She told him with a smirk. "But I know a troublemaker when I see one. Here, hand him over."

Matt hesitated, unsure of where this was going and not all too comfortable letting go of his son, but he trusted her enough to comply. Josie sat the crying toddler on the counter behind her, and Lucas paused to look at the lady handling him.

Josie gave him the pacifier clipped to his shirt and pointed a finger at him. "Three simple rules, kid. You sit there, no crying, no touching. Got it?"

Lucas blinked, and turned to his dad with a mildly scared and confused expression.

"Eyes here handsome," she continued, getting back on his field of vision. "Your dad is busy, so you'll sit here and be a good boy. You do that, and I'll give you more apple juice."

Finally, Lucas looked up at her. "Juz?" he asked through the pacifier.

"Yes, juice. Now stay there." With that, Josie turned around to pick up the shattered glass. Much to Matt's astonishment, Lucas remained calm while he watched her work.

Of all the people, Josie had to be the one Lucas would finally listen too. The kid never listened to him or to Foggy, more often than not getting whatever he wanted from them. He was more likely to listen to Karen and Marci, but never this obediently. Karen probably wouldn't believe it, not that Matt was planning to tell his wife he'd dragged their kid into a bar.

With the toddler finally under control, Matt apologized to the informant again, and they resumed their conversation. The rest of the visit went without a hitch… except for that one time when Lucas had finally grown bored, and had reached out for one of the bottles around him. Josie had quickly turned to him, pointing with her index finger, and said "Don't even think about it."

Lucas had known better than to let his hands wander after that.

At the end he was compensated with a cold glass of apple juice and a full bottle to take home.

"Thanks for looking after him, Jos," Matt said, still a bit surprised by how things had turned.

She grumbled half-heartedly, and said "Just get out of here before I get in trouble for serving a minor."

Matt chuckled, and thanked her once more before making his way to the entrance.

"Hey Luc, say bye," he whispered to his son, who immediately waved at the bartender.

"Baba."

If Josie smiled and waved back, no one had to know.

This was their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm back to writing "To be Human" after this. sorry I've been slow with that one lately, but July and August are hellish months for me. 
> 
> The rest of the fic should go more smoothly. Then I can continue tackling some of the missing characters here.


End file.
